


Don't You Wanna Play?

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Eren is on punishment for being a slut at a party. Eren also knows just how to get off punishment, and Levi can never resist.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 199





	Don't You Wanna Play?

" _Daddyy_ ~"

Levi hears the coo from all the way upstairs, and it goes straight to his dick. He is obviously not busy, but Eren is on punishment for being a slut at the last party they had attended. It takes all of Levi's willpower to not go into the room and pound Eren into the floor.

" _Dadddyy! I'm getting bored down here. I already said I was sorry! Please come and play."_

With a groan, Levi stands from his chair and makes his way to the basement. In there is a large cage that holds a bed; a few bathroom appliances; a cold, hard floor ; and a particularly naughty brunet.

Levi clears his throat and Eren just about falls off the bed. The brunet runs to the wall of the cage, sticking his hand through one of the openings. Levi chuckles lowly, taking the boy's hand and kissing his palm.

" _Oh Daddy. I've missed you._ "

"You obviously didn't miss me when you were grinding on that horse-faced bastard four nights ago."

Eren sighs softly, pouting and batting his doll-like eyes.

_"You know I only have eyes for you, Daddy. And I know you've been lonely. I can smell your arousal at night when you sit in our room and get yourself off. I know you're thinking about me. If you wouldn't abandon me, I could help you out~"_

"Tempting offer, Eren," the raven says with a smirk, slowly releasing Eren's hand. "But I'll have to decline this time."

Eren whimpers softly.

" _But Daddy, I miss you sooo much! All I want is your big fat—_ "

"Yeah, Doll, I know what you want. You're not getting it. Get back in bed."

Eren sighs, laying back down and beginning to cry softly. Levi rolls his eyes, knowing that Eren is faking before going back upstairs.

Once Levi leaves, Eren quickly turns onto his back and shoves a hand down his pants, slowly palming himself through his underwear.

Just talking to Levi turns him on so much.

The boy sits up, moving to the sink and pulling a bright pink, vibrating dildo out of the cabinet. He takes it with him back to bed, pulling off his clothes and sitting with his legs propped up.

He begins to slowly stroke himself, putting the dildo in his mouth and sucking on it softly. A small moan escapes as he slides the toy deeper into his mouth, stroking his cock slightly faster.

But Eren knows he can't cum from stroking alone.

He slides the toy out of his mouth and sticks it between his legs, circling the outside of his hole.

It isn't the same as his Daddy's dick, but it's good enough.

Eren decides to stick the toy onto the floor so that he can ride it instead of having to use his hands for thrusting. He balances himself over the toy before sinking down, taking the whole toy at once. The brunet lets out a breathy moan, bringing himself back up before slamming back down around the toy.

Eren realizes that he hadn't turned the vibration on, so he grabs the remote and presses the highest setting, squirming at the pleasurable feeling. He returns to riding, quickly bringing himself up before slamming down again.

_"O-Oh f-fuck... Daddy~"_

Eren always moans for his Daddy; he knows that Levi is somewhere listening to him fuck himself on the toy.

_"Oh my god... Harder~"_

The sound of his soft bottom slapping against the hard floor is the only thing, along with the toy happily buzzing inside of Eren and Eren's moans, that can be heard in the room.

_"Oh my— oh fuck—"_

Eren can barely speak coherently as the tip of the toy milks his prostate.

_"Oh god. D-D-Daddy! I'm gon— fuck!"_

It doesn't take long for Eren to clench around the toy as he cums hard, letting out a long, sultry moan and throwing his head back, spurting cum all over the floor.

Eren takes in deep breaths, running a hand through his long hair.

"So this is what you do when I lock you away?"

Eren turns his head to look at Levi, who is standing right next to the cage.

_"I have to get my pleasure somehow~"_

Levi unlocks the cage and steps in, scooping Eren up as if he weighs nothing. He presses their lips together roughly, snatching the toy out of Eren's hole. The younger whines at the empty feeling, giving Levi an opportunity to slide his tongue into the kiss.

The raven gently lays Eren on the bed, breaking their kiss and sliding down to Eren's hole.

" _N-No, Daddy!"_

Levi smirks up at Eren before licking around the tight ring of muscle, eliciting a moan from the brunet.

" _I-I don't like it when you do that!"_

Eren is lying his ass off. He loves when his Daddy uses his big tongue to milk at his sweet spot until he's limp and malleable in Levi's arms.

Immediately, Levi slides his tongue inside of the hole, easily finding that spot inside of his baby. He slides a finger in next to his tongue and uses both to repeatedly rub Eren's prostate.

The boy tugs lightly at Levi's midnight hair, making the older man groan in pleasure. Eren's legs begin to shake, and his back arches off the bed.

_"O-Ohhh, fuck Daddy! You eat me out so good~"_

Levi could cum off Eren's words alone. That filthy, sinful mouth is good for much more than just sucking dick. Eren could sweet talk anybody out of anything if he tries hard enough.

Levi had gotten so lost in his thoughts while eating Eren out that he doesn't even notice the brunet pushing his head away.

_"D-Daddy! N-No more~"_

Levi draws back, licking his lips and fingers.

Eren pants softly, smiling at Levi.

_"That was so good, Daddy. Now I wanna return the favor~"_

Levi's face scrunches up for half a second before he realizes that Eren doesn't mean eating him out. He internally facepalms as Eren pushes him to lay against the bed.

The brunet kisses the phallic lining in his pants, making his older lover bite his lip.

"Get on with it, Eren."

The boy winks before pulling Levi's pants and underwear off in one go. He takes a momentary gaze at Levi's member, which springs up once it is released from its confines. Levi groans when the cold air of the basement hits his cock.

" _Don't worry, Daddy. I'll warm your cock up for you~"_ Eren purrs with a smile, placing one hand on the base before licking the tip and making Levi's breathing stutter.

"Fuck..."

His words encourage Eren to go further; the brunet takes the entire length in his mouth at once, swallowing around it a few times before retreating, stroking it gently.

_"Daddy's cock tastes so good~ now I want Daddy's milk~"_

Levi almost explodes as Eren sucks softly on the head while he massages Levi's balls. The raven is trying his best to retain his composure, but Eren knows that if he keeps up, Levi will break and fuck him into the floor.

Suddenly, Eren removes his mouth from the large cock, making Levi growl in irritation.

 _"Daddy, you have to look at me! Don't get distracted!"_ Eren whines, using one hand to stroke the man's cock while he talked.

"I'm not distracted, baby. I'm just- _fuck_ \- admiring you."

_"Oh? How about you admire how my pussy looks when you fuck it, yeah?"_

Levi growls once more before snatching Eren up by his wrists and flipping them over. He forces Eren up onto his hands and knees, making the boy whine in protest.

_"Daddy! I wanna see your faaace!"_

"Don't talk unless you're spoken to, Eren," Levi commands, sliding off the bed to rummage through the small cabinet for lube. When his search proves to be unsuccessful, he slides back onto the bed behind Eren.

"Seems like you'll be getting spit for lube," the older man states blandly, reaching around and shoving three fingers into Eren's mouth. The brunet gags a bit at first but soon begins to drool all over the pale digits, coating them with his saliva.

"You're so good with your mouth, baby," Levi encourages, his cock becoming ever harder at the sensation of his fingers being sucked. He watches with lust-lidded eyes as Eren deep-throats the digits repeatedly, working between them with his tongue. Soon not able to take any more teasing, Levi slides the digits out of Eren's mouth, lining two of them up with the brunet's hole. Without warning, Levi pushes them in.

 _"Ah! D-Daddy!"_ Eren whimpers, his hole clamping down tight around the digits.

"Relax or I'll take you without prepping you," Levi reprimands, pushing the fingers deeper.

_"B-But it hurts, Daddy!"_

"I didn't ask. You know you like the pain anyway."

Levi is too impatient to give Eren time to adjust, so instead he begins to thrust his fingers in and out of the tight hole, scissoring them in an attempt to loosen Eren up faster. The brunet takes a few deep breaths, slowly relaxing so that his Daddy can have an easier time loosening him.

"Good boy," Levi purrs, slipping in the third finger. "Such an obedient Doll."

To reward Eren, Levi curls his fingers repeatedly, hitting Eren's prostate with almost no effort. Eren throws his head back and lets out a series of loud moans at the sudden stimulation. He writhes on the bed and sinks down to his elbows, struggling to keep his ass in the air.

"Keeping your back arched too? You're being so good. I think you deserve Daddy's cock now, but I want you to beg for it."

Eren doesn't hesitate to obey.

_"D-Daddy! I want your cock so- ahh! I want it so bad! Daddy please fuck me until I c-can't walk! I want you to pound my little pussy and fill me up so good with your milk!"_

"Good boy."

Levi slips his fingers from Eren's entrance with a lewd squelch and a low whine from the brunet.

"Shh, baby. Daddy's gonna take care of you and that pretty little hole of yours."

Levi spits onto his hand and strokes his cock for a quick second before lining his cock up with the brunet's hole. He is a bit more patient while pushing his cock inside, giving Eren time to adjust before pushing further. He uses one hand to steady Eren's hips and the other to rub soothing circles on the small of Eren's back.

"You're doing so well. Such a good little Doll. Are you a good boy, Eren?"

_"Y-Yes! I-I'm a good boy, Daddy!"_

Levi chuckles in response, sinking deeper into Eren's hole until his pelvis rests on Eren's soft ass cheeks. Eren lets out a deep breath at the fullness of being completely filled by his Daddy's cock. 

"Are you alright?"

Eren can only nod in response, the fullness bordering on overwhelming.

"Just breathe, Eren. We've done this before. It's okay, baby," Levi purrs, continuing to rub the younger's back.

_"I... I love you, Daddy."_

Levi smiles, sliding his cock out of the brunet's hole before slowly pushing back in.

"I love you more, Doll."

Levi grabs both of Eren's hips, sliding his cock out again but ramming it back inside, his pelvis smacking against Eren's ass. He repeats the action, building a fast and rough rhythm.

 _"D-Daddy! Fuck me! Don't stop!"_ Eren calls, screaming when a strong _slap_ lands on his ass.

"You like when I spank you?"

Eren nods in response, mewling loudly as Levi lands more spanks onto his ass. The brunet begins to press his hips back, desperate for more.

"Look at you, pressing back like a bitch in heat. Such a nasty slut for Daddy."

Levi places his hands back onto Eren's hips, continuing the punishing rhythm. He snakes one hand up to pull at Eren's soft, chocolate locks, making the boy moan louder.

They continue on like this for a while, Levi gripping Eren's hair and spanking his plush ass and Eren meeting Levi thrust for thrust, moaning like a cheap whore. Levi soon begins to angle his hips with each thrust, searching for the spot inside Eren that will make his Doll see stars.

Eren doesn't hesitate to let his Daddy know when he finds what he is looking for.

" _H-Holy_ _fuck! Daddy! Right there!"_ Eren wails, driving Levi to push his hips faster. 

"Am I on your spot, Doll? Am I fucking your pussy hard enough?" Levi asks, voice trembling with arousal. 

" _I-I'm gonna cum, Daddy!_ " 

"Cum for me, Doll. Be a good boy for Daddy."

At the command, Eren cums hard, emerald eyes rolling to the back of his head as Levi fucks him through his orgasm. The spasming of his tight walls pushes Levi over the edge as well; he lands one last firm spank on Eren's ass before burying himself deep, shooting his load deep inside of Eren.

The two males pant loudly to catch their breath.

"Are you satiated?" Levi asks, slipping his softening cock from Eren's now pliant hole. The brunet nods, blinking sleepily up at the older male.

"Now come on," the older male continues, scooping Eren up into his arms. "Let me take you upstairs and clean you up. Your punishment is over."


End file.
